Love, secrets, and tragedy
by Rurouni Tsukiko
Summary: Hitachiincest! The Host Club is doing something, but Kaoru doens't know what. Hikaru tried to hide it, but will he be able to cover it with love and avoiding conversation? With this big mouth, who knows! What else could happen?
1. Chapter 1

_1:04 am_

Kaoru slept soundly until a roll of thunder woke him. Kaoru rolled over, expecting to feel his brother next to him and hug him. Kaoru instantly opened his eyes when he felt no one beside him. Kaoru sat up and gazed around.

"Hikaru?" he called sleepily. No reply made Kaoru get nervous. The Hitachiin brother swung his legs over the side of the bed and yawned. He stood up and looked out the window in the bedroom. Rain pounded the glass and thunder provided a drum roll for a dancing lightning bolt. Kaoru walked to the bedroom door and pushed it open. He stuck his head out into the hallway and looked both ways, expecting to see his twin walking down the hall. Not seeing anyone, Kaoru walked out of the room. Kaoru stopped when he heard his brothers' voice and Haruhi's laugh. Kaoru looked through the crack of the door and the wall and his eyes widened. The whole Host Club was there; Tamaki, Honey, Mori, Hikaru, and Kyoya. Kaoru thought about walking in, so he pushed the door open, being greeted by silence. Everybody looked at him. Kaoru rubbed his eye and yawned.

"Kaoru why are you up?" Hikaru asked his brother. A roll of thunder answered Hikaru's question. Hikaru looked at Tamaki then Haruhi. Tamaki shrugged and Haruhi just looked at Tamaki.

_Why are they all here? _Kaoru thought. Hikaru motioned his hand for Kaoru to come sit with him. Kaoru walked over to Hikaru and laid on the couch, his head on his brother's lap. Hikaru played with Kaoru's hair. Kaoru didn't pay attention to what anyone said, seeing as he fell asleep.

_7:47 am_

Kaoru woke up and saw that apparently the Host Club had slept over. Mori was sleeping on a couch with Honey on his stomach sleeping. Tamaki and Haruhi fell asleep on the same couch, Tamaki's arm around Haruhi, Kyoya fell asleep with his laptop on, and Hikaru was sleeping with his head slumped forward and his hand on Kaoru's head gently. Kaoru sat up carefully, trying not to wake Hikaru, and looked at everybody. Kaoru kissed Hikaru's cheek softly.

"Wake up Hikaru," Kaoru whispered kindly. Hikaru moaned and opened his eyes partly. Hikaru turned to Kaoru and put his arms around his twins' neck. Hikaru pressed his lips roughly, though passionately to Kaoru's. Kaoru wrapped his arms around his brother's mid-section. They parted for air.

"I love you," Hikaru purred.

"I love you too Hikaru," Kaoru said with a happy smile. Kaoru didn't have a shirt on, only black sweat pants. Hikaru was no different. Kaoru kissed Hikaru again and swung his leg over his brother's lap so he was sitting on Hikaru's lap and facing him. Hikaru smiled through the kiss and began to work his way down Kaoru's neck. Hikaru bite gently into Kaoru's soft skin, leaving a small dent in his neck, then kissed Kaoru's neck. Kaoru moaned softly in pleasure. Kaoru's brothers' kisses and nibbles began to get more aggressive and needy. Hikaru moved his hand down Kaoru's side and slipped it into his pants. Just then, Tamaki and Haruhi woke up along with Kyoya and Mori.

"Uh, Kaoru? Hikaru?" Tamaki spoke up. The twins separated and Hikaru removed his hand. Kaoru's face turned a light red and Hikaru's light pink. Honey woke up and yawned cutely.

"Did I miss something?" Honey said, still half asleep.

"No!" the answer came immediately from Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Mori. Honey blinked a few times then shrugged and picked up his bunny, Usa-chan. Hikaru kissed Kaoru's cheek then held his brother's hand. The two stood up.

"We'll make breakfast," they said in unison. Everyone exchanged a glance and Tamaki smirked.

"Play nice now boys, we don't want you getting hurt." Tamaki teased. Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged a sideways glance then Hikaru smirked and nodded. Kaoru looked at Tamaki with his cute pout. A fake tear slipped from his eye.

"Why do you tease us boss?" he asked cutely. Kaoru pretended to wipe his tear away and Hikaru looked, with fake anger, at Tamaki.

"Why did you have to upset my Kaoru?" he fumed.

"I-I'm sorry Kaoru, Hikaru." Tamaki said nervously, not wanting Kaoru to cry. Kaoru and Hikaru couldn't help it any longer. They burst into hysterical laughter.

"He fell for it!" Hikaru laughed. Tamaki's face turned bright red, in frustration and embarrassment. Kyoya chuckled, Honey giggled, Mori and Haruhi smiled. The twins went quickly to the kitchen to make something to eat. They began to gather everything they needed to make eggs, toast, coffee, orange juice, cake, and some milk.


	2. Chapter 2

_12:31 pm_

Kaoru and Hikaru walked into Music Room #3, hand in hand, and went over to where Mori and Honey were standing near a window.

"Hi Kaoru-chan," Honey said happily and smiled cutely. Kaoru smiled and waved at his little friend.

"Hi Hikaru-chan," Honey said to Hikaru with the same cute, childish, smile. Hikaru smiled and nodded in greeting. Mori remained silent, though he nodded in hello to the twins.

"Mori, Hikaru come here!" Tamaki called from the table he, Haruhi, and Kyoya were sitting. Mori looked at Honey and reluctantly walked over to Tamaki, sitting next to him. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and pulled him closer. The twins were face to face in each other's arms. Hikaru kissed Kaoru sweetly.

"I'll be right back Kaoru," he murmured. Kaoru hugged his brother tightly and released him at the same time Hikaru let go of Kaoru. Hikaru glanced one more time at Kaoru then jogged over to Tamaki, standing behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"Do you know what their doing Kaoru-chan?" Honey asked, looking up at Kaoru.

"No Honey-sempei. Hey, do you wanna go outside?" Kaoru asked. Honey nodded eagerly and held Kaoru's hand. Kaoru stiffened when Honey held his hand, but it did make him feel like Hikaru was beside him. Kaoru and Honey headed out of the room, completely unnoticed. Honey skipped happily alongside Kaoru down the hallway and down the red carpeted stairs. The two pushed the doors to the outside open and walked out casually.

"Aw man, it's raining," Kaoru sighed out. Honey nodded.

"Yeah, it's been raining quite a lot recently. Hey do you want to play in the rain?" Honey asked excitedly. Kaoru pondered this thought for a moment then nodded.

"Alright, but if you get sick it wasn't my fault!" Kaoru chuckled. Honey puffed out his chest.

"I won't get sick!" he insisted. Kaoru smiled and pushed Honey lightly into the rain. Kaoru and Honey ran around, playing tag and sometimes just laying in the puddles. Honey slipped in a puddle and splashed Kaoru in the process. Honey lay down in the puddle and watched the rain fall. Kaoru plopped down next to him. The cold rain tingled on his skin as it touched him.

"Hey Kaoru-chan?" Honey said.

"Yeah sempei?" Kaoru asked and turned his head to look at Honey.

"Do you think we could do this again if it rains tomorrow but with the whole Host Club?" Honey asked hopefully and looked at Kaoru.

"Sure, why not? This is fun!" Kaoru said with a small laugh. Honey smiled brightly.

"Yay!" he squealed. Kaoru smiled and sat up, his clothes and hair dripping wet.

"I think it's time to go back inside," Kaoru said, almost sadly.

"I guess so… Kaoru-chan, what do you think everyone is gonna say since we're all wet?" Honey asked, grinning.

"Well, they might say, 'did you guys fall in the fountain?!' but we'll have to see." Kaoru said with a smile. Honey and Kaoru stood up and laughed. Kaoru picked the smaller boy up and put him on his shoulders.

"Onward!" Honey yelled and pointed ahead of them. Kaoru chuckled then began to jog forward to the school doors. The rain seemed to grow harder and more violent as it pounded the ground. Honey was shivering as they entered the building.

"Honey I think we should get you dry." Kaoru suggested.

"O-OK, K-Kaoru-chan; let's g-go to the b-ba-bathroom," Honey chattered. Kaoru walked to the nearest restroom and put Honey on the counter near a sink. Grabbing a white towel, Kaoru wrapped it around Honey.

"T-thank you," Honey said kindly.

"No problem sempei. I'll be right ba-ACHOO!" Kaoru sneezed. Honey giggled as the sneeze made Kaoru almost lose his balance.

"Never mind," Kaoru said and put Honey back on his shoulders. Kaoru walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

"Kaoru?! Honey?! Where are you guys?!" Kaoru could hear Hikari and Mori yell. Kaoru and Honey looked at each other.

"We're in trouble?" Honey asked.

"We're in trouble," Kaoru confirmed. They entered the room and were stared at.

"Oh my God, why are you guys all wet? Did you fall in the fountain?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru and Honey were silent for a moment then laughed.

"You were right Kaoru-chan!" Honey laughed. Kaoru laughed harder, and then sneezed again.

"That sounded like it hurt," Tamaki commented.

"It did," Kaoru replied. Kaoru felt Honey be lifted off his shoulders as Mori took him and held him like a baby.

"Let's get you changed," Mori said and walked off into the changing rooms. Hikaru stood in front of his soaking wet brother. Kaoru looked at his twin. Hikaru's face clearly showed worry and irritation.

"Next time tell me you're going somewhere!" Hikaru said, a little loudly. Kaoru looked down, his eyes sad.

"I'm sorry Hikaru…" he muttered. Looking at his brother's eyes, Kaoru smiled on the inside. Hikaru couldn't maintain his angry/stern face. He hugged his brother tightly and pressed his face into the crook of Kaoru's neck.

"I was worried," Hikaru murmured.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell you." Kaoru replied and hugged his brother.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru said.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what,"

"What?"

"Now you're all wet!" Kaoru chuckled. Hikari let go of his brother and looked at his uniform. It was completely soaked. Sighing Hikari kissed his brother's cheek.

"You're lucky I love you so much," Hikaru said.

"I love you too!" Kaoru said with a cocky smile. Kaoru sneezed, yet again, and this time fell backwards. Kaoru landed on his butt and looked up at Hikaru.

"I think your getting sick," Kyoya said.

"Good job Captain Obvious! Anymore obvious knowledge you'd like to share?" Tamaki joked. Kyoya rolled his eyes and continued what he was doing on his laptop. Hikaru helped Kaoru up and they both looked at Tamaki.

"We're gonna go home. Catch ya later Tamaki!" they said in unison then dashed out of the room, holding hands, side by side.

_4:43 pm_

Kaoru sat on his and Hikaru's bed, waiting for his brother to get out of the shower. Kaoru was only wearing black pants, like he normally did when they were at home. He heard the bathroom door open and saw Hikaru walk out wearing the same thing Kaoru was wearing. Hikaru sat down on the bed and looked at Kaoru.

"I think I am getting sick…My head and stomach hurt…" Kaoru said to Hikaru. Hikaru looked his brother over and noticed that he looked more tired than usual.

"Do you want some medicine?" Hikaru asked and put his hand on Kaoru's head to see if he had a fever.

"No," Kaoru murmured.

"You have a little fever…" Hikaru murmured. Kaoru coughed a few times then groaned.

"Coughing hurts," he complained.

"Lay down, I'll go get one of the maids to bring you some medicine." Hikaru told his brother. Kaoru lay down, his coughing seeming to get worse. Hikaru quickly got up and left the room. Within seconds, he retuned with a maid who was carrying a tray with medicine on it. Kaoru's eyes were closed and would sometimes shiver as if he was cold, though his body temperature was climbing.

"Kaoru, take some of this. It might help," Hikaru said and gave Kaoru a small cup with purple liquid in it. Kaoru weakly took the cup and drank the medicine. Giving the cup to Hikaru, Kaoru coughed.

"Does anything else hurt?" Hikaru asked.

"Everything hurts…even my eyes hurt…" Kaoru muttered. The maid put the tray on the nightstand then left, closing the door on her way out. Hikaru looked worriedly at his twin as Kaoru began to cough. Quickly getting the laptop, Hikaru sat on the bed next to his brother and looked up all of the symptoms that Kaoru had.

"Oh God…Kaoru, does your throat hurt?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded slightly and put his arm over his eyes.

"I think you have Walking Pneumonia." Hikaru told his brother.

"That sucks…" Kaoru whispered. Hikaru watched his brother drift into fitful sleep. Hikaru put his hand on Kauro's hand and held it. Coughs erupted randomly from Kaoru over the next couple hours. Hikaru was growing even more worried, until he eventually fell asleep next to Kaoru.

_4:03 am_

Hikaru woke up and saw that Kaoru was no longer beside him.

"Kaoru?" he called. A sudden _**BAM**_ made Hikaru jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, where the sound originated. Apparently Kaoru had to go to the bathroom, and fell down against the door. Kaoru had hit the door so hard; a four inch deep dent was in the wall. Hikaru quickly helped his brother up then led him to the bed.

"Kaoru, are you OK? What happened?" Hikaru asked nervously.

"I can't remember…" Kaoru murmured. "But I'm scared." Kaoru added and clung to his brother. Hikaru held Kaoru tightly.

_I don't know what to do…What if this gets worse? Can this possibly…kill him?_ Hikaru thought desperately. All Hikaru did know was that if something like that happened again, it _could_ get worse, and it _might_ kill Kaoru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Oh my God, I feel so bad for Kaoru in this one. I know what it feels like to have Walking Pneumonia. It really sucks! Please review!!!!!!!

-- 13Kaoru Hitachiin13


	3. Chapter 3

_7:12 am_

Hikaru opened his eyes from a nervous sleep. Glancing over at Kaoru, he sighed. Kaoru was still sleeping, but the coughing had gotten more violent.

"Kaoru, I'll be right back. I'm just going down the hall," Kaoru murmured. Kaoru nodded and rolled over in the bed. Carefully getting up so he didn't disturb Kaoru, Hikaru stood up and stretched his arms, cracking his fingers. Hikaru walked out of the room, leaving the door open in case Kaoru called him. As Hikaru entered a large room, the one were the Host Club met a day or two ago, he sat down and took out his cell phone. Dialing everyone in the Host Club's number, he told them to come over. Within minutes they all arrived.

"Good morning Hikaru," Tamaki greeted dramatically, holding one hand out and the other his is fingers on his heart. Hikaru sighed at Tamaki's…oddness then looked at Haruhi, Mori, Kyoya, and Honey.

"Sit down guys," he offered, sitting on a couch himself. Everybody took a seat and looked at Hikaru.

"Kaoru is really sick so he can't go to school or the Host Club for probably a good week," Hikaru said, sorrow lingering on his voice. Tamaki gasped, again dramatically.

"Without both of the Hitachiin brothers, your act won't be as beautiful!" he said. Haruhi pushed Tamaki by his shoulder.

"Well, maybe you can do something by yourself-," Haruhi was about to suggest when Kyoya shot her a silencing glance.

"We-we can't be apart, we've never been away from each other for a long time. We-we've always been together…I can't l-leave Kaoru…" Hikaru rambled on aimlessly. Honey walked over to Hikaru, sitting next to him.

"Don't work Hikaru-chan, Kaoru will be okay." He tried to say, attempting to cheer Hikaru up.

"But what if he doesn't get better?!" Hikaru exploded. His frustration caused his voice level to rise until a crash and ear splitting scream made everyone freeze. Hikaru shot off the couch and raced out of the room, recognizing Kaoru's scream.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru hollered. The bedroom door was locked and Hikaru panicked.

"Kaoru what's going on?!" Hikaru yelled with the rest of the Host Club gathering up next to and around Hikaru.

"Father is-," Kaoru tried to reply but his voice was muffled by something. Hikaru banged on the door, struggling to keep himself from crying.

"Hikaru what is he talking about?" Kyoya asked. Hikaru hit the door one final time before he answered Kyoya.

"O-our father developed a drinking problem because our mother passed away two weeks ago," Hikaru said sadly. Everything grew silent.

"Why did she die?! WHY?!" Hikaru and Kaoru's father sobbed. Hikaru flinched as he could hear the sounds of fists meeting limbs on the other side of the door.

"Father stop it!" Hikaru begged. With as much strength as Hikaru and Tamaki could get, they both kicked the door and pushed. The door flung open, the hinges falling to the floor along with the door. Kaoru was sitting, hugging his knees, in the corner of the room as their father threw lamps, and vases, and everything he could find across the room.

"Mr. Hitachiin, this damage is going to be-," Kyoya began but was cut off by a pillow being thrown into his face. Blinking twice, Kyoya put his laptop down on the dresser in the room.

"Kaoru, come here." Hikaru whispered, trying to get his brother to safety. Kaoru shook violently, coughing too. He attempted to stand up, but his attempts were futile, seeing as he kept falling back down out of fear and from his illness.

"KAORU!" their father howled and stormed over to Kaoru. Picking him up by the shirt, their father threw Kaoru across the room so that he landed on the ground near the door, hitting the fallen door with his head.

"Where is Yuzuha?! Hikaru!" He called senselessly as Hikaru tried to help his brother up. Everything seemed to turn into a blur as Hikaru and Kaoru's father hit both of them on the head as hard as hard as he could, and chasing the others out of the house…

_12:19 pm_

Hikaru opened his eyes from a seemingly never-ending sleep. Blinking a few times, he looked around. Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya were sitting in chairs near a white wall, talking quietly.

"Hikaru-chan!" Honey squealed cheerfully. Hikaru turned his head and saw Kaoru in the bed parallel to his own, sleeping soundly.

"What happened…?" Hikaru asked groggily. Kyoya explained everything.

"They gave Kaoru some medicine so he'd be well enough to go to school. You two are going to school tomorrow by the way," he said, pushing his glasses back up on his nose. Hikaru sighed heavily and put his hand on his head, feeling bandages on his head.

"Can I lay with Kaoru?" Hikaru asked softly.

"If you can get up," Tamaki joked. Sticking his tongue out at Tamaki, Hikaru got up slowly and laid down on the bed with his twin. Kaoru opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hikaru next to him. Laying as close as he possibly could to Hikaru, Kaoru fell asleep along with his brother after a few moments of thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru POV –Dreaming-…

I opened my eyes, trying to figure out where I was. I could see only that I was outside, bare foot, in our backyard. My mother was laughing and chasing Kaoru and me around the yard. I watched myself and Kaoru and smiled. Our father was sitting under a tree laughing as the three of them ran every where.

"I'm gonna get you two!" our mother called out playfully.

"You're going to have to run faster mom!" Kaoru called back over his shoulder.

"Yeah mom!" the other Hikaru added. I saw our dad stand up and run after us, joining in the fun. I followed them all, entering a small forest that was on our property. I watched Kaoru and Hikaru run around trees, though never letting go of each other's hand. I watched the last thing that happened that day before our mom died. She had tripped over a small rock and tumbled down a hill that ended up going into more trees.

"Mom!" Kaoru and Hikaru screamed. Their father ran down the hill, trying to grab their mother's arm to stop her from rolling into the trees. He reached his arm out, but was just an inch out of reach. Their mother hit a tree with such force, that Hikaru and Kaoru could hear the bones in her back shatter from the top of the hill. I couldn't take it any more. I ran through the forest, passing through trees and rocks in my dream. I hated this place and I never wanted to see it again. In the sky I heard a voice telling me to wake up. I closed my eyes tightly, and when I opened them again, I was looking up at Tamaki's face.

Kaoru POV –Dreaming-…

I woke up in a dimly lit room. It was hard to make out the shapes in the room, but then I realized I was in my parent's bedroom. I saw myself and Hikaru standing next to the bed while our father saw on the edge of the bed.

"Father, drinking won't bring mother back." the other Kaoru said sadly.

"I know but it makes me feel better," our father murmured, taking a sip of sake.

"But father-," Hikaru began to say, but our father glared at the two.

"Out," he ordered.

"But," Kaoru and Hikaru said but our father stared coldly at them.

"Get out!" he demanded, pointing to the door. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly walked out of the room. I followed them, listening to the familiar conversation.

"He's going to get drunk," Hikaru muttered as I followed them to our room.

"I know, but I don't think we can do anything about it." Kaoru sighed out. Hikaru held his brother's hand tightly, making me remember what this moment of tension felt like.

"If he does get drunk, all we can do is prepare to defend ourselves." Hikaru said. Kaoru nodded and they walked into their bedroom. I stood in front of the door, my mind pulsing with memories of this night. A sudden voice coming from seemingly everywhere made me wake up in the real world.

-End Kaoru POV-

The twins looked at each other, knowing what the other had been dreaming.

"Your uniforms are over on the other bed, when your ready for school come out to my car." Kyoya said and walked out of the room, followed by everyone else.

"Let's get ready for school I suppose." Kaoru muttered and sat up slowly. Hikaru sat up and kissed his brother's cheek.

"Just don't think about your nightmare all day. I hate it when you're all gloomy." Hikaru whispered in his brother's ear. Kaoru kissed Hikaru on the lips softly.

"Okay." He replied and the two got ready for school.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't really think of anything. The next chapter will be up soon (hopefully) and I will try to make it longer.


End file.
